Many current vehicles provide one or more telematics services, such as crash notification, live navigation, and the like. While many vehicle users wish to obtain these services, oftentimes vehicle users do not realize that registration is a prerequisite for using the services and/or find the registration process too difficult.
Specifically, current solutions force a user to call a call center, work with a vehicle dealer, or find the online portal to register their account and vehicle. Because this process is not especially easy for the customer, many customers do not register and thus do not make themselves available for telematics services.